Mirror Image
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: Paige is enjoying being a white lighter-witch, and is loving her new charges but Crystal Hallows is one charge nobody wants. So the elders give her to Paige, sensing there is some outer connection between the two.
1. Tough thoughts

A/n: I do not own the Charmed, but oh a girl can dream can't she?. I do however own Crystal Hallows©, See looks she's mine all mine so you try and steal and I'll set my ferocious cat onto you. BEWARE THE RATH OF THE CAT!.  
  
Rating: Pg-13(some swearing and mild violence, you have been warned!).  
  
Summary: Paige is enjoying being a white lighter-witch, and is loving her new charges but Crystal Hallows is one charge nobody wants. So the elders give her to Paige, sensing there is some outer connection between the two. But Crystal looks out for number one, and she's not going to do anything she doesn't want too. Paige suddenly realises that Crystal isn't as bad as she seems, and Crystal realises this tough-girl exterior doesn't work with everybody. Soon both girls realises that they are just a mirror image of each other.  
  
********************** Mirror Image****************************  
  
She watched in awe as the coffin was lowered slowly into the ground, She was quite new to the funeral thing and didn't really know why she was there. Her mother had never been the most reliable of mothers, She hadn't been somebody you could go home and tell your problems too, or have a laugh and a cry with. To Crystal Hallows, her mother was just a person who had brought her into the world, nothing special and her mother often used to remind her of this fact.  
  
Her ivory complexion remained white and pale, She didn't cry over anything and she definitely wasn't going to cry for some one who was never there for her.  
  
Crystal hadn't seen her mother in so long, She had began to forgot what she looked like, What her voice sounded like. Taken into care at ten, was no surprise. Her mother was a long time drug addict and her father, well who knew where he was.   
  
She was one of three people there, the minister, and her care worker. 'Not much of a send off, Hey mom?', Crystal thought as the Minister through the dirt on top of the coffin. He signalled her to come forward, She collect some dirt and threw it hard on the coffin, her face fixed into a stern look as she did it.  
  
And that was it, all over and done in an hour. As Crystal walked back to the car, one thought kept going on over in her mind.  
  
' No use crying over spilt milk'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just a small preview to my new fic Mirror Image, so gimme a review and tell me what y'all think!. 


	2. Messed Up

A/n: this is the second chapter to Mirror Image, Thank you very much to everybody who reviewed, y'all are the greatest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was always angry, angry at the world. Her life could be so screwed sometimes, no rephrase that all of the time. At a young age she learnt that she'd have to go up quicker that she wanted too. Maybe that's why she never fitted in with her peers, She was too mature for them. But Every school Crystal Hallows, went to she never fitted in. Never have done, never would do. Sure she was labeled the 'new kid' to start with, everybody gets it until the next new kid comes along but for Crystal the next kids kept coming and she stayed with label 'New kid'.  
  
Most people say that childhood is the best times of your life, but Crystal childhood was a dark scary place that she never wanted to go back to. To her you could some up her life in two simple words, Messed Up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige Matthews was sat in her office doing the daily but boring duty of paperwork, when she heard the famillar orb chime.She looked up to see Leo stood infront of her.  
  
Placing her pen down she gave a smile, "Leo!, Hey!".  
  
"Hey Paige, hope your free for the rest of this afternoon", He said loudly.  
  
"Why?, don't tell me another demon attack!", She sighed.  
  
"No well not yet, its rather the whitelighter part of your job", Leo told her as he perched on the chair opposite her desk.  
  
"Ooh new Charge?", Paige asked him.  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah her names Crystal Hallows, a new witch to her powers. Quite a special witch too. She not only a witch, but a white lighter too".  
  
"Really?, pretty cool. So when do I start?", She asked him.  
  
"As of five seconds ago, good luck Paige", Leo smiled. 'You'll need it', He added in his head as he orbed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Hallows, this is eighth time this week you've been called into my office. And this is the second time you've been in here because you were fitting. Hitting somebody is against the school rules", The Principle told her.  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes, 'Gimme one more reason, and I'll hit you', She thought angrily.  
  
"Is there a reason to why you hit Miss Harper?", He asked her as he sat down in his chair facing her.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her" , Crystal said loudly.  
  
"Well I'm asking you, Now what started the fight?", He asked her again.  
  
"Its personal reasons".  
  
"I can see your not going to co-operate so I'll schedule a meeting with the guidance councillor. Mrs Ganes left earlier this week so we have a new councillor her name is Miss Matthews I expect you to treat her with respect", He ordered her.  
  
"I don't need to see a guidance councillor", Crystal told him.  
  
"Well I think you do".  
  
"Well I think I don't, and I'm not doing anything I don't want too!", Crystal said getting up.  
  
"You will sit down Miss Hallows!", He yelled.  
  
Begrudgingly She sat down, "I have had just about enough of your bad behaviour!, Ever since you arrived at this school you have been nothing but trouble you will see the guidance councillor or you will leave this school and never return", He said loudly. He squared his beady eyes at her, "Now I make myself clear?".  
  
Crystal glared at him, "Oh its crystal".  
  
"You will meet with Miss Matthews after this bell rings. You know where the guidance room is by now. Don't let me see you in my office again this week" , He said as she slammed the door and walked out.  
  
Crystal stalked towards the guidance councillor office, and flung open the door and flounced in. She threw her bag to the floor and looked up at the women at the desk.  
  
"Let's get some things straight, I don't do nice, hell I don't even do polite. I don't look at pretty little pictures and tell you how I'm feeling", She told the woman.  
  
Crystal glanced at the woman closer, She had black hair cut into a fashionable bob cut nothing like Crystal 's dark ebony hair with wild blue streaks in it. She had a smile on her face, and beckoned her to sit down in the comfortable chair opposite her.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't own any pretty pictures Crystal, now if you'd like to just tell me a little bit about yourself so maybe we could get acquainted", Miss Matthews asked her.  
  
Crystal brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, "My name is pretty obvious as it on that sheet you have there, My mother was a drug addict, She died about a week ago. I never knew her that wel, I've been in care for aslong as I can remember and now I'm this poor excuse for a town with you, to which I might add that you are as well a poor excuse for a guidance councillor", She spat angrily.  
  
Miss Matthews pursed her lips and placed the pen on the table, "I see you haven't had an easy life then".  
  
"Its nothing new, why don't you tell me about yourself Miss Matthews after all its only fair?", Crystal asked her.  
  
"I have two sisters, two brother in laws, a nephew and a niece ,one more on the way and I have a wonderful boyfriend. But I know how you feel", She sympathised.  
  
"Oh you do?, just because you have a degree in psychology it doesn't mean you know how I feel", Crystal claimed. She sprung up and grabbed her bag, "I've had it with this!", She cried as she left the room.  
  
Miss Matthews gave a loud sigh, and banged her head on the desk. She was going to have her work cut out with this one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayzee secong chapter up and running, gimme a review and tell me what you think, never know might cheer up my day!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	3. Notice To Y'all

Hello all my little readers!  
  
This is just a polite little notice to all my faithfull wonderfull reviewers to let you know that I AM STILL OUT HERE!.  
  
I plan to update every story on Saturday 6th December 2003, and that is a Queen Misfit promise!.  
  
Ok I know you all are asking, why hasn't she updated?.  
  
Well I had this major computer virus, then I thought I'd just re-vamp all my stories. Check for errors, etc. And also this week and next week, I have thirteen mock exams in thirteen different subjects so its been a cramming revising session every single night which I can tell you has been driving me totally insane. And I've got a French speaking exam on Thursday, a speech for four minutes from memory aaagrh. I guess I 'd better start learnin' lol!  
  
So anyway I just thought I'd tell y'all so you don't get angry with moi, If I have time I will try and update.  
  
Anyway until Saturday à bientôt mon lecteurs!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


End file.
